Break
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: In which Skye demands a break and will do almost anything to get it. Ward is just her unsuspecting victim.


**Break Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Set between 1x17 and all episodes onwards.<strong>

**NOTE: This story can also be read on my AO3, under the name goodbyebluesky**

* * *

><p>A quartet of footsteps rang through the dark chrome hallways; rang upon the linoleum floor and resounded through the darkened passages. The owners of the footsteps appeared in the line of view as they turned a corner and continued at their fast and slightly fevered pace.<p>

"Ward," Skye panted, inching towards the wall, coming to a short stop before bending over at the waist to catch her breath. SHIELD Agent Grant Ward turned around and surveyed her with a dubious expression on his face. "What?" He snapped, sounding rather exasperated, eyes moving from hers to rake around the hallway; checking for any movement, and listening for any sound apart from Skye's laboured breathing. "Can we take a break for a second?" Skye puffed out; resting one hand on her knees and putting the other one up against the wall next to her.

Ward rolled his eyes. "Coulson is right behind us. The more we wait the closer he'll get. We have no time to lose." He said curtly, whilst his dark eyes bored into hers.

"_Waaard._" Skye whined and reached out for him. She stretched her arm but her hand only grasped empty air. "Please, my lungs are _dying_." She wheezed, and Ward rolled his eyes again. "Come on, Skye. You know you can't do this in a real situation. We'd be dead by now." He said in a serious tone; shooting her a look to reprimand her.

Skye frowned. "I know; but this isn't a real situation, is it?" She said, "It's just training; besides, Coulson knows I'm still recovering from the, you know, gut shot." She said, motioning in the vague vicinity of her stomach. Ward let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples.

"You need to be ready for any situation. That _includes_ running long distances with a potential injury." Ward shot back.

"Ward," Skye started, "We're not all carbon copies of you. Some of us actually have limits."

"What if you were on the run from Centipede or the Clairvoyant? What would you do if you were _shot again_?" Ward demanded harshly; having reached the end to his patience.

Skye recoiled; the mischievous expression on her face gone. Ward immediately knew he had gone too far. "Skye, I…"

"No." She said, shaking her head with her face painfully blank. "We need to keep moving. You're right." And she straightened up and started to walk. Ward watched her pass him; rooted to the spot and suddenly incapable of moving.

"Skye." He said, frowning when she didn't respond but kept walking.

"Skye." Harder now, he walked forward and grasped her by the elbow. She whirled around, and Grant expected to see red-rimmed eyes, or a tear-stained face. Instead, he was met by a smile.

He furrowed his brow in confusion when her smile only widened. "Why are you smiling?" He asked; voice tinged with suspicion. Skye only smiled. "I daresay I sufficiently slowed us down. Don't you think?" She smirked. "Do you honestly think I care about what happened with Quinn? I'm glad the asshole kicked the bucket. He disobeyed the Clairvoyant's orders. He would have met his end soon enough." Ward froze, and understanding dawned on him.

"You…" He started, waggling a finger at her whilst Skye just smiled at him. "Tricked ya!" She crooned, grinning triumphantly. Ward glared at her. Skye's grin died. "Spoilsport." She whispered to his back as he turned around and started walking.

She moved forward and took his elbow in her hand. He stopped, turned, and before he knew it her hands were at the nape of his neck and she was pulling his face down to hers.

Their lips were inches apart when Ward came to. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Skye bit her lip and Ward fought the sudden urge to close the distance between them. She grinned. "Giving you incentive to stay." She replied; her voice low, and pressed his lips to hers.

At first, he was overly gentle. He kissed her back with a minute force; so small it was almost like he wasn't doing anything at all. Skye, encouraged by the fact he wasn't pushing her away, began to kiss him more fiercely. Ward responded slowly, but his hands rose from her shoulders to cup her jaw and keep her pressed to him.

Skye pulled away first from lack of air and leaned back so she could see his eyes. "Did it work?" she whispered, noting that Ward's eyes were slightly unfocused and glazed over. "I'll tell you in five minutes." He said, and pulled her back into his embrace. His lips were hard and insistent on hers, and Skye grinned at the irony of the situation.

His hands slid down her shoulders; down her sides and rested on her hips. His large hands hoisted her into the air and she suddenly found her back pressed against the wall and his lips tugging on the skin at the juncture of her neck and jaw. Skye's vision blurred with red when his lips created a burning trail down her neck and suckled on her collarbone. "Ward." She whispered; a near desperate plea for _something. She wasn't thinking straight. Was the world always spinning this much?_

The clanging of a door at the end of the hallway had them suddenly standing at least two feet apart; readjusting dishevelled clothing and trying their best to look like there was nothing going on. Skye tugged her clothes back into place and Ward tried to stifle the burn on his cheeks. Both refused to look at the other. Coulson emerged from around the corner, and had his icer trained on them immediately. "What are you doing, waiting here like that?" he asked, moving steadily towards the pair.

Skye and Ward shared a look, noting their glazed eyes in each other's reflections, before turning back to face him. Ward smiled reassuringly. "Nothing, Sir. Just taking a break."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
